


Bon Appetit

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Feeding, Inflation, Kidnapping, M/M, No Sex, Non-Sexual Bondage, Not Beta Read, Original Character Death(s), Punishment, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:43:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen enjoys watching his lover eat a hearty meal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bon Appetit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [This Prompt](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/2393.html?thread=222809#t222809)

Jensen looked upon the creature with hearts in his eyes. He had never seen a more beautiful sight than his lover.

"What delight did you bring me today, my Bona?" the creature asked with a purr.

"If I tell you, will you finally tell me your name? Your real name, Amara."

Amara frowned and coiled around his human companion. "I have voiced my concerns. However, you have certainly proved yourself trustworthy. What do you think Bona? May I trust you with my name? With the power, knowing it will bring."

Jensen frowned slightly as he reached out and brushed Amara's bare shoulder. "I only ask you to trust me as far as you are comfortable. If you wish to go by Amara, then that is what I will call you."

"You are a prince among men, my love, and I find myself famished. It has been two days, what delicious morsel did you bring me?" Amara asked.

Jensen chuckled at his lover, he gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, before stepping over the coils that he had come to love as much as the Naga's strong arms. 

"He's been marinating in beer. From the smell, for at least a week. I did bathe and gag him. Don't worry; I'll remove the gag before you dine. I know you hate the taste of rubber."

"You're always so thoughtful. What did he do? I know you would never bring an innocent to me."

Jensen chuckled, "Well, the only time I did, you complained of indigestion. Anyway, this little morsel, why he beat his five year old son. Broke his arm, said he fell down the stairs. His wife was afraid and didn’t look much better."

"An alcoholic and an abuser. Oh, you do spoil me. Let me have him," Amara begged.

Jensen quickly removed the gag and shoved the man toward his lover. "Bon appetit."

"What the fuck are you? Fucking freak, don’t you touch me! Fucking faggoted freaks, damned disease on this earth. Bet you want to fuck my boy, well you're welcome to him. Just keep your filthy paws off of me!"

"Bona, please, use your shirt or sock to gag this fool. His foul mouth is, putting me off my dinner."

Jensen quickly removed his shirt, gagged the man, and yanked the man's head back, forcing him to look at him as he stuffed his shirt in the man's mouth. He would have used the gag again, but he had tossed it to the ground, covering it in sand, dirt, and heaven's knows what else. Amara didn't need the extra roughage with his meal. "Turning my lover off his dinner; won’t save you. He doesn’t like it, but I can always put you on ice and save you for later."

Amara curled around the two humans and hummed. "You so turn me on when you get forceful. Remind me to reward you after dinner."

The unnamed man looked between the two of them with horror and revulsion on his face. "I've never tasted someone so openly homophobic, I wonder what he'll taste like," Amara said with a grin before unhinging his jaws and opening his mouth wide. Jensen swept the man's feet out from under him and in a blink of an eye; Amara was swallowing the man feet first.

This was the largest treat he had ever brought his lover and he hoped he wouldn’t get sick from eating too much, but it wasn't like there was a 'Naga care' handbook. They were both learning as they go.

He grinned as he heard the man's bones breaking with each swallow Amara took. Jensen went over to the pair and looked into his lover's eyes and touching the makeshift gag in the man's mouth. Silently asking if he should remove it.

Amara blinked slowly and Jensen swore he saw a small grin. "My shirt, you can’t take it with you," Jensen said, reclaiming said garment.

"I'm sorry, I am so sorry. Please, make it stop," the man begged before screaming in pain. Amara had finally got to the man's hips, where his hands lay bound with hemp rope.

"Shh, you are finally doing something good with your pathetic life. Not only are you feeding my beautiful Amara, but also you are freeing your wife and son of your abuse. No longer will they have to lie about where they got a bump or bruise. Tommy's bruises will come from playing too rough and falling off bikes. You wife from dropping a can on her foot or hitting her thumb with a hammer. Where I wish they could see you die, I need to keep what is mine safe."

"They deserved it, they always forgot their place!" the man yelled before coughing out a touch of blood.

Jensen frowned at the man and stepped back. "Perhaps, but in teaching your _'lessons'_ , you forgot your spot on the food chain. Don’t worry, we'll remind you."

Jensen remained silent, a soft smile gracing his features, as the man screamed for help, spewing out worthless apologies until Amara had crushed enough of the fool's torso to cause him to drown in his own blood. Jensen looked in the man's lifeless eyes as his lover paused in his devouring.

"Were your eyes bigger than your stomach?" he asked, chuckling as Amara narrowed his eyes and swiped playfully at his legs.

"Take your time sweetheart. I am off tomorrow, so I can stay here and wait until you're finished with your meal," he said, as he laid his head down on Amara's coils.

"You spoil me," Jensen whispered as the Naga lovingly caressed his face and torso with his tail. He fell asleep safe with his lover's fold, shortly after Amara had reached the man's shoulders.

"My Bona, time to wake up," Jensen heard someone say. He hummed when he felt his lover's fingers run through his hair.

"Was dinner good?" he asked, leaning forward to kiss the distended stomach. He had never been this large.

Amara moaned and flopped down on his side. "I don't think I could even think about eating another bite. Not even an annoying songbird, but it is so worth it. It has been ages since I have been this full."

"Well, listen to you; you sound like a cat who ate the canary."

Amara moaned as he rubbed his own stomach. "Don't mention food. Look, you can still see his foot twitching."

Jensen rubbed his lover's stomach proudly. "I told you, I can provide for you."

Amara grinned and pulled Jensen to his mouth. "Indeed you did. I think that deserves a reward. I'm going to tell you my name, so you can yell it when I am fucking you later."

"Really?" Jensen asked with wide eyes. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable or anything."

"Just promise you will not tell another living soul," he said seriously.

"I promise. Your name will be for me and me alone."

The Naga grinned and ran his fingers through Jensen's hair. "I believe you, that's why you get to yell Jared… after I have digested my delicious dinner some more."

"Thank you, Jared," Jensen said. Shyness and love written clearly on his face, as he kissed his lover, before he snuggled in for a nap. Making sure to properly worship Jared's swollen belly. There was nothing more beautiful than his Naga's belly full and his long lashes resting across his cheek after a good meal.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Amara (Male name) is Khmer for deity. 
> 
> http://penhpal.com/culture/the-meaning-of-khmer-names/


End file.
